Aggramar
Male Vanir Titan. Bronze-skinned, wrapped in a golden toga. Aggramar is a former lieutenant of Sargeras and now charged as Champion of the Pantheon, taking the position left vacant by Sargeras after his departure. Aggramar's task is to combat the Burning Legion and demonic taint. Aggramar's weapon is a half-broken sword, once whole. When Sargeras was member of the Pantheon, far before he created the Burning Legion, his semi-sentient sword was known as Gorshalach (Dark Render) -- the most powerful weapon in the universe. As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to persuade him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding, at last, to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate. When Sargeras fell to the corruption of the Nathrezim in the Twisting Nether, Sargeras's semi-sentient sword Gorshalach sundered itself, splitting into two halves. The blade preferred to split in half, rather than to serve Sargeras in his pursuit of evil. Aggramar the Avenger now holds the tip end of the blade, Taeshalach (Flame Rend), while Sargeras holds the first half, Gorribal (Dark Seether). Taeshalach is the handle of the sword and still has most of the blade attached to it, with the tip broken off; it is legendary how deadly the jagged end is. Aggramar knows that if one day, he united both halves, Gorshalach would be reborn. He wants that to happen to own the ancient fabled sword, but to do so, he would have to defeat Sargeras. Among Aggramar's openings in combat; he summons a meteor swarm at enemies and teleports. He shapeshift into Avatar for melee and uses Spellbreaker against spellcasters. He has other powers and abilities explained in Warcraft RPG: Shadow & Light more in detail. Aggramar's main role in the Pantheon is to be their Champion; to eliminate the forces of destruction and dissolution in the universe, especially the Burning Legion, and to protect order created by the Titans from chaos by using his combat skills and might. Azeroth doesn't know about Aggramar, but other worlds seeded by the Titans revere him and cry his name when engaging in combat against the Burning Legion. Aggramar is clearly based upon the Viking god ''Thor. See Myth for more information.'' World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Aggramar. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Source http://www.blizzplanet.com Category:Lore Category:Titans